A Soul Imprisoned
by Rivers-Collette
Summary: NOTE: Originally Prisoner of Ice. Hank's soul is in trouble after another run in with Venger. Bit of pairing for H&S fans. Would appreciate reviews as it's my first fanfic! The owners of the Dungeons & Dragons cartoon, consider yourself disclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

**A Soul Imprisoned**

**Chapter 1**

Venger looked down from the grey misty sky on to the valley below from the back of his Nightmare and took in the scene before him. A large group of Orc soldiers were trying to fight off Dungeon Master's Young Ones. He resisted the urge to go down and fight them himself; instead reasoning that soon he would get to deal with them personally, because as always, a group of Orcs were not really any match for the six.

* * *

"Eric! Duck!!" Hank fired an arrow in the direction of the Cavalier, sending two Orcs flying backwards into a pile of rocks on the valley floor. 

"Ha! When will those Orcs learn not to mess with us?!" Eric cried. He jumped back just in time to avoid colliding with the dark form of the Acrobat as she landed next to him.

"Make you jump Cavalier?" She grinned, and then without waiting for his reply, sprinted off to deal with another one of Venger's approaching minions.

Finally, as the last few Orcs were fleeing, chased by a few golden arrows fired by the Ranger for good measure, the six young ones re-grouped.

"And don't come back!!" Bobby the Barbarian called after them.

"Mmmeaahh!" Uni echoed.

Hank quickly did a head count to make sure they were all still together. A quick glance to his right showed him that Sheila had just reappeared out of nowhere, lowering the hood of her cloak and Presto was firmly placing his hat back on his head. He'd already heard Bobby and Uni just behind him, and on his left he could see Diana and Eric approaching.

Hank then shifted his gaze towards the mountainside where he could see the Castle of Alyria carved into the mountain face. He gripped his bow tighter, grimacing at the fact that it was one of those occasions that they had were knowingly walking into danger. He hated leading his friends into these situations and as usual, the familiar feeling of responsibility he felt for all of them settled upon him, making his heart heavy.

"You ready to do this Hank?" Diana asked him.

"Sure, it's a chance to get home right guys?" he answered encouragingly, looking round at them all.

"Yeah," Presto murmured and Sheila smiled encouragingly at him. No one else offered anything. Hank didn't blame any of them for their lack of response.

The Dungeon Master had appeared as usual without warning at sun set last night and given them instructions about a possible new way home. Hank had to admit that although this was news that they wanted to hear, it was met half –heartedly. Even Eric who, when given the chance, was so quick to complain about how he wanted to "get out of this hell-hole for good" wasn't as excited as in the early days. A couple of destroyed portals, together with too many lost opportunities later (mostly due to the one and only Venger) had been the cause of them still trapped here. It was probably too much to ask of them to even pretend to be as enthusiastic as they should have been. Sheila had perhaps looked more positive than the rest, but even that hurt to see her getting her hopes up.

"Deep within the Castle of Alyria, seek the Crystal of Ice," The Dungeon Master had told them. "It has the power to send you home, but be careful, for the power of the Ice is colder than you can imagine."

As usual, the newest riddle from the arch mage was met with confusion and frustration from everyone and Eric didn't hold back his opinion. Hank hoped this would be the final trial in this world. They were all physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted from their time already spent here and were becoming extremely tired of this Realm, which seemed only to serve as their prison. Silently they made their way towards the cliff face.

Those cursed pupils of Dungeon Master must not get that Crystal! Venger knew they would have defeated his Orcs, but they were quicker than he expected and were already heading towards the cliff face.

* * *

Venger thought quickly. The Castle of Alyria was deserted. Nobody had inhabited that place for centuries, at least not since he'd been was alive and he was nearly certain that the six Young Ones wouldn't know that, unless the Dungeon Master had told them so. This could work to his advantage. 

Venger pulled on the mane of his black steed and Nightmare flew towards the castle below.

* * *

"I can't go another step!"

"Come on Eric, just climb," Hank told him even though he secretly agreed.

The cliff face was almost impossible. The rocks were sharp and the sun was setting enveloping their surroundings into shadow. He stopped climbing to look at all of them. Diana was making the most progress above him, and even though he couldn't see her face, he could imagine her usual look of determination as she pulled herself onwards and upwards.

Presto and Eric were behind, and Hank could see the sweat glistening on their brows. Presto had stopped to fan himself with his hat. Eric slumped against the rock face next to him red-faced. Bobby and Sheila were just below him. The young boy helping his unicorn whenever he could, while his older sister keeping a watchful eye over him as usual. Hank couldn't help but notice the way the setting sun picked out the flame coloured highlights in her hair. Then he forced himself to look away and concentrate on the task at hand.

"It's not much further guys, let's keep going," He tried to sound enthusiastic in the hope of motivating them.

Eric did not reply, but a quick glance down below showed him that the Cavalier had started to climb again, with Presto brining up the rear. Hank turned back to the never ending rocks above him, and followed the Acrobat.

Finally, after another hour or so of climbing, they were nearing the top. The sun finally set, but the Realm's three moons shone brightly in the velvet sky and gave enough light enabling them all to see roughly where they were going.

Sheila could make out the outline of Hank and Diana already at the top. She could hear Eric complaining to Presto not far below while Bobby was just above her with Uni.

She hated him having to spend his childhood in this hellish place and would do anything to get him safely home. She watched her young brother climb steadily upward towards Diana and Hank and saw Hank lift a hand down and pull him up over the edge. Bobby looked up to Hank and Sheila couldn't have found anyone better for her brother's role model.

She looked up at the three glowing moons. She hated this place, true, but when it was like this, with no Venger wanting to destroy them, no fleeing from the endless amount of monsters and dragons that the Realm supplied, it seemed peaceful, almost tranquil.

Lost in her own thoughts, she did not realise she was at the top until she saw two hands reaching down and being offered to her.

She looked up into Hank's familiar face and tried not to blush as she accepted his hands and let him help her climb onto the rock ledge with the others.

She smiled her thanks at him, even though she was sure they both noticed that he didn't let go of her hands straight away.

"Hey guys," a voice called from below them. "Can someone just give us a hand here?"

Diana went over to the edge and saw Presto and Eric struggling to pull themselves up. She grinned at them and lowered her extended javelin down which Presto immediately grabbed hold of.

"Doesn't look very welcoming does it?" Presto commented when he was standing beside the others, wiping his glasses on his robes.

The front door of the castle was huge and looked like it was made of thick wood. In the centre of was a large brass knocker.

"Guess we'd better knock guys," Diana suggested.

It was too high up to be reached by any of them, at least well over 2 feet above Hank's head. Making her way towards the doors, the Acrobat pulled out her javelin again and let it extend. She then hooked the glowing jade weapon underneath the base of the brass knocker and lifted it, then released it. It fell against the thick doors with a deafening crash that sent vibrations through all of them.

A moment later the doors swung slowly open. All six of them hesitated.

"Well, we're certainly not getting any closer to home standing out here," Diana broke the silence and made to go inside. Hank put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Wait, I want to be cautious going in there," he explained "Eric, you come up front with me, Diana and Bobby, take up the rear and all of you have your weapons ready".

When they'd all changed positions, Hank drew an arrow on his energy bow, and they all stepped over the threshold.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Soul Imprisoned**

**Chapter 2**

Venger watched the Young Ones from the balcony on one of the upper floors. All was going according to his plan, but he had to take this slowly, unlike his usual approach of going straight for what he wanted, and blowing everything up that stood in his way. This plan needed careful consideration if it was going to be executed properly. He moved back further into the shadows, still contemplating his next move.

* * *

They were in some kind of hallway. There was a huge flight of stairs opposite them which lead up to the next floor. Suits of armour and tapestries lined the hallway and in between these, candles burned on cast iron candle sticks all along the walls. Combined with the energy bow's light, they cast an array of shadows around them. From what they could see, it was obvious nobody took care of the place. There was a layer of dust over everything, including the floor.

"Look's like nobody's been here in years!" exclaimed Presto.

"They should certainly fire the cleaning crew," Eric commented as they stepped further into the castle.

"This place sure is spooky," Sheila commented eyeing a pair of stone gargoyles that sat either side of the staircase. They reminded her of the ones she'd seen in The Lost Tower and she shivered as she pulled her cloak tighter around her body, and moved closer to the others.

"Yeah, no telling who - or what - lived here," Hank commented.

"Uh guys…," Presto stammered pointing towards the staircase "I think whatever it is, is still here! Look!"

The others turned and looked in the direction the Magician pointed. A figure was gliding towards them from the shadows.

Instinctively, all six of them took up a stance ready to fight if necessary. As the figure drew closer, it appeared to be almost floating. It was extremely tall with a long cloak that covered its whole body including its face.

"It looks like the third ghost in a Christmas Carol," Bobby whispered.

"Yeah, but somehow I doubt that he's full of all that Christmas cheer," Eric replied sarcastically, raising his shield a bit higher.

The hooded figure stopped just short of a foot away from the Young Ones.

"Who are you?" Hank asked, with his bow glowing from the arrow he was holding. "We're looking for the Crystal of Ice. We were told that we could find it here."

The figure said nothing and Eric was just about to give another sarcastic comment when it raised its head and nodded. Still keeping his arrow drawn, Hank made ready to question it further, when the figure turned slightly and beckoned them to follow.

Hank spoke quickly and quietly to the others.

"Guys, if this is our way of getting out of here, then I think we're all willing to try. But until we know for sure exactly what this thing is, just be careful." The Young Ones followed the gliding figure down the corridor. Unknown to the six children, beneath its hood, two red eyes gleamed wickedly.

The hooded stranger led them up the winding staircase and along a landing towards the east wing of the castle. The corridors up here were lined with more suits of armour and paintings covered in dust. The air seemed to be getting cooler in this part of the castle which Presto pointed it out.

"Well, I'm guessing they don't have any central heating in this place Presto." Eric told him. Presto, despite the heavy atmosphere, grinned at him, and they continued to walk in silence.

Hank had noticed the change of atmosphere too, and was just about to ask where they were going when the figure suddenly stopped walking and appeared to be staring at a huge tapestry that hung on the wall. It raised its cloaked arm and the tapestry rolled itself up to reveal a hidden stone passage way. Immediately the group was hit with a blast of icy air from its shadows. Their guide slipped through soundlessly and disappeared into the blackness.

"Come on guys" Hank encouraged "But stay close together. I'll go up front with Bobby, Diana and Eric you watch our backs. Let's go."

He didn't have to tell Presto and Sheila what to do. It was easier to keep them in the middle, especially Sheila as her cloak was only a defensive weapon. But nevertheless he reminded himself, a weapon that he was extremely grateful that they had. It not only had assisted them, but it was also peace of mind to Hank that it could protect the pretty redhead. It hurt every time he had to order her to fight, or send her into one of Venger's castles. Not that he had much choice, and Sheila could be pretty determined herself. Once she'd made up her mind about something, she stuck with it. But also, if he was completely honest with himself, he put her in the middle to keep her safe more than anything. He didn't even allow himself to think of what it would do to him if he lost her.

Following Hank and Bobby, Presto kept close to Sheila. Although as a group they'd been through a lot and grown together since being in the Realm, Sheila was the one that Presto felt completely comfortable with. She was sweet and trusting and had never laughed at his awkwardness.

As they walked deeper into the passageway, the cold air got stronger. After climbing up an endless flight of stone steps, they found themselves on a large circular balcony surrounded by the stars and the ebony sky. It was so high up, the ground below them was impossible to make out.

At the edge of the balcony in front of them was a stone pedestal. Resting on top of its flat surface was a crystal sphere.

The six young ones stepped towards it half hoping that this would be what they were hoping for. They'd finally be on their way out of the Realm.

Sheila looked deeply into the Crystal. It was roughly the shape of a geography globe. It seemed to glow intensely from the moonlight and the light from Hank's energy arrow that was partially drawn to give them a better view of their surroundings. Something about it gave her a wary feeling, although, she thought reasonably, everything made her uncomfortable in this place.

"So, how do we use this to get back home?" Bobby asked.

The hooded stranger turned towards them. The red eyes beneath the cloak seemed to glow brighter with each breath it took. Any minute now and he would claim the Crystal of Ice and the accursed pupils, and his only nemesis in this Realm would be at his mercy, especially the red haired beauty.

"You don't!" He cried, flinging his cloak to the floor. A familiar figure stood there in robes of black, red and grey.

"It's Venger!" Bobby cried.

"You will not defeat me anymore!" Venger cried "This Crystal is mine, and you will never see another day in this Realm again!" Firing bolts of lightning from his hands, the Young Ones defended themselves.

When Sheila recalled this scene from her memory later, it was as if the next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion. Venger managed to give them the run-around for a bit, until the Cavalier deflected one of Venger's fireballs and it rebounded into the Crystal. There was the sound of glass cracking, and the whole Crystal exploded outwards. Instinctively, Diana and Bobby dropped to the stone floor with Uni enfolded in the young Barbarians arms, whilst Sheila and Presto were protected by force field that Eric's shield offered. The Ranger was not so lucky, and was caught in the explosion. The blast of crystal and fire seemed to surround him for what seemed like forever. Then there was the sound similar to that of lightning flashing and a blast of light which made everyone cover there eyes. Then as quickly as it came, it vanished and there was nothing.

The silence that followed was almost deathly quiet. Venger recovered first and seeing the Ranger lying unconscious nearby, seized him and mounting his Nightmare, flew off into the night sky. Sheila felt her voice leave her as she tried to cry out.

As Venger left, the wind seemed to die down and there was a tense silence that hung all around them. The air was cold and nobody seemed to want to say anything, they all stood there trying to make sense and grasp what had just happened. Then Eric put it into words in true Eric style.

"What the hell was that?!" He exploded "One minute we're standing next to this guide, and then that thing turns into Venger, and then bang! In like, twenty seconds, he's gone and dragged Hank off with him!" His voiced cut through the heavy silence.

"_Twenty seconds?!_" Sheila silently repeated. It had felt a lot longer than that and she unwillingly let the whole scene replay in her mind in slow motion. She could see the Acrobat reacting the quickest. Her reflexes were like lighting. And Hank, an arrow ready before Sheila herself had even realised what was happening. But he'd not been quick enough to avoid what had happened. None of them had really. She looked at each of them, particularly Bobby. Apart from the initial shock and looking extremely windblown, they at least didn't look injured.

"Why couldn't you have shown up just a bit earlier?!" Eric was suddenly shouting, shattering the silence again. Sheila didn't understand, but then forcing her gaze from her brother, realised he was talking to the short figure of the Dungeon Master.

"Like before Hank got whisked away with Venger!" He continued "Or before we followed Venger through this castle! Or… Or before Venger shows up at every portal and ruins every single one of our chances of getting out of this hellish place!" The Cavalier was livid. His dark eyes were glinting fiercely at the small old man.

"I am sorry that things turned out this way," The Dungeon Master told him "But anger will not bring the Ranger back Cavalier."

"Yeah!" the Cavalier spat back "Well neither will standing around her listening to your damned riddles either!" He made to go on but was stopped when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Dungeon Master, what happened to Hank before Venger took him?" Diana asked, still keeping her hand resting on Eric.

"Is Hank hurt??" Bobby asked.

"For the moment, he is unharmed. However, you must find the Ranger," Dungeon Master replied "He is not hurt in the way that you might think. But if you don't find him soon, he could hurt you more than you could ever imagine. The Crystal of Ice is a cold and powerful thing. If you don't release him from the Ice that has him and his heart prisoner, and from Venger, his soul will be lost forever and he will never be the same again. But remember, only when you can reach the heart, can the soul be found."

"Well, how about telling us which one of Venger's Castle's to go and start searching?! Or how the hell we're going to find anyone with a heart and soul in this place!!" Eric couldn't resist shouting. "Don't just leave us with a load of useless information as always!"

The wind started to pick up again.

"The Ranger's heart is growing cold" Dungeon Master told them over the wind "Seek your friend in the heart of the mountains." A strong surge of bitterly cold wind caused them all to close their eyes and turn their backs to its harshness. As quickly as it had started, it stopped.

"Don't tell me…" Eric said before reopening his eyes.

The five Young Ones and the little unicorn were now alone on the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Soul Imprisoned**

**Chapter 3**

On returning to one of his many palaces, Venger watched his latest prisoner through the glass door. The oldest of Dungeon Master's pupils was obviously disturbed. Venger had watched for the last half and hour as the Ranger had alternated between pacing the room, and pounding and kicking out at the walls.

It was amazing Venger thought. Attacked by the power of Ice the less than an hour ago, and already it was taking hold. This was evident in the Ranger's frustration and anger that he had shown since Venger had taken him from the balcony.

Venger had seen the Ranger filled with emotion before, along time ago in the Dragon's Graveyard. It was a memory he hated, and even now, though some time had passed, he felt the familiar feeling of humiliation as he remembered that night. Being successfully chained against the rough wall of the rock by that pathetic magician, and then being at the mercy of the Ranger. There'd been a moment when Venger had felt pure terror. For a second, he really wasn't sure whether the Ranger would fire that arrow or not. But of course, in the end, his weakness (as Venger saw it) overcame his anger and frustration and he had let him go.

Venger's thoughts were interrupted as the Ranger slumped to the floor with his head in his hands.

"_Ah,_" Thought Venger "_Defeated at last_."

* * *

Leaving the Castle of Alyria, Eric walked purposefully ahead, as if he didn't' feel or notice the weather around him.

"Hey Eric," Presto shouted over the wind "Where are we going?"

Eric shouted back, but he didn't turn around so his reply was swallowed up by the wind.

Presto shrugged as he exchanged a look with Diana. The Acrobat hurried to catch up with the Cavalier.

"Eric, wait up," Diana told him. He kept walking. "Eric…please."

It was that "please" that made him stop. He was so used to her challenging him, matching his sarcasm and giving as good as she got, that the simple act of politeness got through to him. He sighed heavily and shut his eyes.

"We need a plan or something before we go any further," Diana said. "I have a feeling we're in pretty deep here, and we need to be as prepared as possible."

"You're right Diana," Eric looked at her. "We'll find somewhere to camp tonight and decide what to do."

Satisfied with this, Diana turned and walked back to the others who were waiting, in a tight huddle braced against the cold a few feet away. After relaying Eric's instructions to the others, all five of them and Uni continued walking.

"We'll head towards those trees," Eric pointed towards a small looking forest as they slowly made their way back down the mountain. This side of the rock face was easier to climb and the three moons' light was enough to see where they were going. "Hopefully that'll give us enough shelter for what's left of tonight. The sooner we're off this mountain, away from that castle, the better."

A couple of hours later, and after finding a clearing between a few trees, they sat exhausted. Presto had managed to make a fire, although Eric didn't even feel the heat. He'd offered to take first watch, being too angry and upset to sleep. Bobby, Presto and Uni were nearly asleep already. Sheila was trying, but Eric could tell she wasn't finding it easy. He could sense Diana, wide awake, watching him, but he refused to meet her eyes. He didn't want to talk, not tonight.

He couldn't help replying what happened over and over in his head. He'd deflected Venger's magic right into that sphere. He hadn't meant to, but it was his fault it was destroyed. His fault Hank had been caught up in the explosion, and his fault Venger had captured him. He'd never felt so exhausted, guilty and angry in his life.

"_In all the time we've been here, this has to be the biggest mistake one of us has ever made_" He thought bitterly. "_Hell, not even Presto's ever screwed up this badly_."

Diana got up and sat next to him.

"It's my fault Diana," Eric broke the silence, staring at the dying embers from the fire.

"Come on Eric," Diana's tone was firm. "You know very well what you did up there, you had to do. You were protecting Presto and Sheila. Hank would have done the same thing".

Eric continued to avoid her eyes.

"Besides," She added "Hank will be ok. We'll get him back and deal with Venger just like we always do. You did a great job against the Darkling and I don't' see why you can't do it again."

Eric smiled briefly. "Go on, get some rest, I think we're going to need it."

Diana nodded. She got up and stretched and walked over to where Sheila had finally fallen asleep and settled down.

The Cavalier, although encouraged by the Acrobat's confidence in him, still couldn't shake the troubled feeling that had settled in his mind, as he tried to get the dying fire going again.

* * *

"_Where am I_?" Hank thought desperately. The room was unfamiliar. "_Hell, everything's unfamiliar. I don't even remember….remember……who I am?_"

He tried to think back. Nothing. Nothing came to him. Who he was, where he was or what he was doing here, he had no idea. He could feel anger and frustration building up inside him. He closed his eyes, trying to make himself relax.

The door to the room opened, and Venger stepped inside.

"Who are you?!" Hank demanded, jumping to his feet.

Venger smiled inwardly. "_This is better than I hoped for_," He thought wickedly. He approached the Ranger slowly.

"Who are you?" Hank demanded again.

"Really Ranger, that's no way to talk to your Master," Venger chided.

"Master?" Hank questioned.

"Of course," Venger told him. "I am Venger. You are my "right-hand man" as it were. You were carrying out my orders, when you were injured by our enemies. I brought you back here."

"I don't remember anything of what you're saying to me," Hank told him.

"Come with me," Venger turned and started to walk out the room. "I will show you all."

The Ranger followed obediently.

He was led into a room where a huge mirror with a cast-iron frame was fastened against the far wall. As Hank drew closer he could see that the mirror's glass seemed to be rippling slightly.

"They deceived you Ranger," Venger lied. "They seek to capture you and your weapon, and they nearly succeeded. They will speak to you with lies and deceit and try to turn you against me. Do not let yourself be taken in, and do not fail me this time."

"Who?" The Ranger asked. "Who am I to fight against for you?"

"These are your enemies," Venger explained. "You must bring them, and their weapons, to me.

Venger lifted his hand and let it glide across the glass. The mirror's surface became clouded and then shapes started to form. He showed the Ranger images of the Cavalier, the Thief, the Barbarian, the Acrobat and the Magician. Venger watched on carefully. He saw no sign or any flicker of recognition on the Ranger's face at all as he studied the images in the mirror.

"_Good_," He thought. "_The Power of the Ice is taking over him._ _Soon I shall have the rest of these blasted pupils and finally the weapons of power_!"

The Ranger stared into the mirror. The feeling of anger seemed to rise up within him as he looked at each image. When the Thief's image appeared, he'd felt a white-hot dart of emotion somewhere in his chest for a fleeting instant. It felt different to the anger he felt at all the others. It puzzled him, but he didn't dwell on it. He said nothing about it to Venger.

* * *

Later on, Hank sat reflecting on what Venger had told him. He realised he'd accepted it all without question, even though he sensed something didn't feel quite right. It was nothing he could explain; only that something was amiss. But at least he got some explanation as to whom he was and what his purpose was, and despite having no recollection of any of it. It was better than not knowing, he'd decided. He shook the unwelcome thoughts and the Thief's image out of his head.

He looked down at the energy bow he was holding that Venger had given him when they'd left the room with the mirror. The bow was the only thing that he felt completely comfortable with it, and there was some feeling of familiarity. It had a soft gold glow about it, but as the hours slipped by, Hank noticed it seemed to glow almost a white-silver. He gripped it more firmly. He turned all his angry thoughts and energy into preparing to carry out his master's request.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Soul Imprisoned**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning the remaining pupils of Dungeon Master awoke to weather that reflected their moods. The sky was a dark grey and the atmosphere was heavy. It looked smelt like rain was on the way.

Sheila tried to be positive but she didn't blame them for their lack of response. Eric, she noticed, looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"_Or the weight of the Realm._" She thought more appropriately.

They'd been walking a few hours in near-silence when Eric spoke.

"Right everyone," He commanded. "Until we can see what's over this rise, I want all of us on our guard."

"Eric, why don't you let me go ahead and check things out?" Sheila asked. "You guys can wait here and I'll go and see if it's okay."

At first Eric was tempted to say no, but he could see the determination in her eyes. He agreed knowing that it was safer for all of them this way.

"Ok Sheila," Eric told her. "I don't need to tell you to be careful, but we don't need to loose anyone else to Venger."

Sheila saw genuine concern in the Cavalier's eyes. In the early days, Eric was the first to run, making sure he got himself to safety, but gradually he'd shown moments of real courage and there were times when he'd put his friends before himself.

"I'll be careful," Sheila promised. "Just give me half an hour."

Eric was satisfied. He knew out of all of them, Sheila was the one who would avoid anything that would put her in danger, except if it was to help one of her friends. Bobby would rush in with his "act-first, think-later" attitude. Even Diana would see a difficult or dangerous situation as a test to her physical ability and face it head-on. Presto would try his best, but usually his confidence would disappear faster than Dungeon Master! Hell, even Eric himself would usually come up with some sarcastic comment and expect Hank to take the lead like he always did and get them all out of trouble.

Hank.

They'd get him back and show Venger again, that he couldn't defeat them.

"_Should Hank have finished Venger off in the Dragon's Graveyard when he had the chance?"_ Eric allowed himself to think back. Although he accepted the decision Hank had made, sometimes he wondered how differently things would have turned out, had he chosen to fire that arrow.

"_What would I have done?_" He thought, but then shook the thought from his mind. Hank had done what he thought was best and deep down Eric respected that. Pushing these thoughts from his mind, he watched as Sheila hurried in the direction of the hill, raised her hood and disappeared.

"Now, we wait." Eric said out loud to nobody in particular.

* * *

Sheila made her way up the hill quickly as quietly as she could even though she knew she couldn't be seen. The sky was darkening further and rain started to fall making the grass beneath her feet slippery. 

She quickened her pace and eventually made it to the top. Below her, a wide stretch of winding dirt track lay ahead, the hills and mountains rising up on either side. Still keeping her hood drawn up, Sheila made her way down the path trying not to think of Hank. It hurt too much.

She missed him. Besides her brother, Sheila respected and thought highly of the others, but Hank was the one that made her feel safe in this strange world. It made her feel that Bobby was safe too.

Making her way down the path, she suddenly heard voices as it curved around the base of the hillside.

"_Orc voices_." She realised silently.

She caught random words such as "escape…five weapons…"

Then she heard a voice that made her breath catch in her throat. She crept closer.

"You all know what Venger wants," Hank was addressing them. "The five pupils of the Dungeon Master - alive – and with their weapons. Under my command we'll ambush them, but not until my signal."

Sheila felt as though her heart had stopped beating for a few seconds. Hank continued talking.

"Venger expects them to come this way, so prepare yourselves." Hank dismissed the Orcs and was left alone.

Sheila felt faint. The feeling of déjà vu came flooding over her and she nearly stumbled. The hurt and pain she'd felt then came rushing back. She'd pushed the feelings of the night she'd accussed him of betraying them away, but now they resurfaced. The thought of Hank, the one she loved, planning to hand them all over to Venger. She would have taken it badly if it had been any of the others as Sheila was an extrememly loyal person and could not understand betrayal of anykind, but Hank. Her Hank. _Again_.

He stood alone with his back to her, and she could tell he'd been through some changes. The way he stood, his shoulders straight and his head held high as he looked around at everything. Even his voice. So cold and harsh. Not like Hank at all.

"Hank," She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "What's happened to you?"

Hank whipped around, almost as if he'd heared her or sensed her presence. Only a few feet away, Sheila involuntarily took a step backwards although knowing full well he couldn't see her. She started to back away soundlessly, heading back down the path.

Hank had just turned away when she stumbled on the wet gravel. Before she could stop herself, Sheila cried out in surprise as she hit the ground. Her hood slipped back just as Hank whipped back around, an arrow at the ready. Sheila wasn't quick enough.

For what seemed like an eternity to Sheila, the two teenagers stared at each other. The red-haired Thief full of hurt and pleading, and the blond Ranger with shock and something that Sheila would have described as recognition. As quickly as it came, the look passed and was replaced by an icy-glare.

His reaction quick, he called to the Orcs and fired an arrow into the air. With reflexes to match Hank's, Sheila was on her feet, and invisible again. Then she did something she thought she'd never have to do. She turned her back on her beloved Hank and ran for her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Soul Imprisoned**

**Chapter 5**

Presto had been leaning against a tree, surrounded by a collection of earthly objects. He'd been trying to conjure up something to eat for them all but so far had only managed a fork, a school cafeteria menu and a few other things that Eric had quickly had a sarcastic comment for. Presto didn't take offence though. That was just Eric and if he was back to giving put-downs, it meant that he must be feeling more like himself. He was used to the Cavalier's sarcasm, and oddly enough it never bothered Presto.

Despite being completely different from each other, the two had a friendship of sorts. Not like the one Presto had with Sheila. The Thief and Magician had always been close, and Presto valued her friendship more than anything. But after everything they'd been through, Presto couldn't imagine his life without any of them, here in this Realm, or back at home.

The rain was coming down heavier. He was shoving things back into his hat when Uni froze and made a startled noise beside him.

"What is it Uni?" Bobby asked her, following her gaze.

"She's probably read the food they serve back at school." Eric told him.

"No, guys look!" Presto cried. Above the hill top a display of gold and silver fireworks had filled the sky.

"What do you think that is?" Bobby asked as he tried to pacify Uni.

"That's Hank, that's what that is!" Diana cried. "Come on, he may need our help!"

The small group ran in the direction of the arrows. Sheila, who was already running towards them, pulled down her hood and shouted to her friends.

"Eric!" The Thief shouted, reappearing a few feet in front of them.

"Sheila!" Bobby yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Did you see Hank?" Eric asked her.

"Yeah I saw him," Sheila replied. "And he's with a whole army of Orcs heading this way to capture us and our weapons."

"What!?" Eric exclaimed "But how-"

"I'm not sure how or why" Sheila tried to explain quickly. "But he's working for Venger. He's changed somehow."

Eric's look of surprise turned to anger. "We'll see about that." Eric told her looking in the direction where the "fireworks" had just been.

"It's like he's not Hank anymore, he's-"

"Look's like we've got company!" Diana interrupted Sheila, pulling out her javelin.

They turned their gaze to the top of the rise where a dozen or so Orc soldiers were sneering down at them.

"Yeah, we'll show you, you bunch of-" Bobby started to yell until he saw Hank making his way to the front of the Orcs.

"Hank! What are-" The Barbarian tried to ask until Hank cut him off.

"Surrender yourselves and your weapons!" Hank commanded

At his side, Eric felt Sheila shrink back at the harshness of the Ranger's words.

"Hank! What are you doing?" Diana called out. The disbelief in her voice hit a chord with Eric as the reality of the situation sank in.

"Hank!" Shouted Eric. "You do not work of ol' horn head! He's got some kind of hold or spell over you and-"

"SILENCE!" A voice thundered from above them. Everyone looked up to see Venger on his horse against the grey sky.

"Ranger," Venger called. "I trust I do not need to remind you what is asked of you."

"No Master." Hank replied.

Presto and Diana let gasps of shock. Sheila's eyes glistened with fresh tears.

Confident that the Ranger would carry out his task, Venger rode off into the darkening clouds.

Hank drew a fresh energy arrow and then released it. It flew towards Eric and Sheila. The fact that Eric had seen the look on Hank's face as he let the arrow fly, spurred the cavalier into action. There was no mercy or regret at all in the Ranger's face. Eric flung his free arm around Sheila and pulled her to him. He turned slightly as he raised his shield and braced for impact. A split second later, the arrow connected with the Cavalier's weapon with a force that almost knocked him and the Thief to the ground.

When Eric lowered his shield he found it had a small ring of frost where the arrow had struck. He looked up and saw Hank order the Orcs down the hill.

"Right," Eric called to the others. "We've beaten two-thousand pounds of pork before, let's do it again." He couldn't bring himself to mention Hank. He also didn't want to think about it.

Diana thankfully didn't question him, although Eric was sure she was thinking the same thing.

Presto followed suit. He pulled off his hat and with a wave of his hand it started to glow.

Bobby had raised his club, but when Eric glanced at him he was sure Bobby had only done it because he would never let anyone try and hurt his sister. Bobby had never really had to deal with Hank's earlier "betrayal" as he'd been held captive in Venger's castle. Although aware that something had happened between all of them, Sheila had assured him that everything was ok and his sister's word was good enough for him. Now, seeing Hank the one he looked up to, attack Sheila was unbelievable and the young Barbarian struggled to take it all in. It was this protectiveness in him that made him raise his weapon and follow the Cavalier's lead.

The Orcs advanced towards the smaller group half-way down the hill. The rain was getting heavier and it was hard to see clearly through it.

Diana and Bobby successfully dealt a few but it was Presto that came to the rescue.

Thankfully, his hat decided to co-operate fully on this occasion. He produced a small tornado which grew as it moved in the direction of Venger's soldiers. The Orcs didn't hang around.

Suddenly, through the rain, flashes of light erupted just in front of them. Eric soon realised that Hank had released a volley of arrows. The group was left staring at the Ranger through a criss-cross fence of arrows. On closer inspection the Cavalier noticed the bars weren't made of the bow's usual light energy. These bars were solid ice.

"Hank," Diana ventured. "What's going on?"

"Yeah Hank'" Bobby joined in. "Stop working for Venger and come back to us."

"Don't try and fool me!" Hank shouted back at them. "I work for Venger and won't hesitate to do what he wants!"

"Well you've already hesitated!" Eric spat. "If you've got a job to do then why stand here arguing about it with us?"

The Cavalier's own anger making him snap. He was beyond frustrated now, still reeling from the fact that Hank had attacked them and fuelled by his hatred towards Venger and everything else in this hellish place. He couldn't seem to hold back anymore. He realised he was probably playing with fire - "_Or ice._" Eric suddenly thought – but he continued.

The Ranger drew another arrow but didn't release it.

"C'mon Hank" Eric challenged. "Give us your best shot!"

Still the Ranger hesitated.

The others looked on helplessly. Diana couldn't tell who looked angrier although there was desperation in Eric's eyes as opposed to the raw hardness she saw in Hank's expression. Before she could decide, the un-thinkable happened.

Hank released the arrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Soul Imprisoned**

**Chapter 6**

Eric hadn't thought that Hank would do it. Nobody did. It was this thought and the feeling of total shock and disbelief that slowed the Cavalier's reaction.

The arrow flew through the air, shattering the ice barrier that divided them.

Too stunned to react, he saw Hank fire another arrow. He made no sound as it hit him and he was instantly "frozen". Presto was an easy target, and he became the victim of Hank's third arrow. The Ranger fired again. Diana tried to jump aside, but to no avail. Bobby, with Uni trembling at his feet, tried to deflect the attack with his club, but his efforts were futile. He and the unicorn were trapped, the instant his club connected with the fifth arrow.

The only one to react was Sheila, and that was only because the Ranger had left her until last. Before she'd even realised it herself, her hood was up and she vanished just as Hank released the arrow that struck Diana.

Hank lowered his bow. He should have realised that the red-head would do her disappearing act.

"_I should have taken her out first._" Hank thought but it had been so satisfying to shut that Cavalier up! He watched as a thick layer of ice started to appear on his victims, beginning in the spot where his arrows had hit them, and quickly spreading over their whole bodies, encasing them tightly.

"_Four out of five,_" Hank spoke softly to himself. "_Venger won't be completely satisfied, but I'll tell him I'll find her._"

He heard shuffling just behind him. A few Orcs had returned

"Get these prisoners back to Venger!" He ordered.

The Ranger watched as the Orcs fixed ropes around the rough edges of ice that held the four Young Ones. Then under his command, they started to drag them up the hill, and then lifted them onto a cart.

* * *

Although in a frozen state, Eric knew what had just happened. 

He was cold, so very cold. Eric's whole body began to ache from the ice's touch.

"_I've messed up badly this time,_" he thought. "_I shouldn't have provoked him. If I could just learn to keep my mouth shut, then maybe none of this would have happened._"

He knew what had just happened, they all did. They were trapped, and all they could do was wait.

Their thoughts turned to Hank's betrayal and the knowledge that he would be taking them to Venger.

Only Presto was able to maintain any glimmer of hope. He had been frozen with his arm raised, reaching for his hat. He knew he wasn't quick enough, and even if he had reached his weapon in time, he was sure he didn't have a spell that covered this! Just as the ice began to cover him, he'd seen Sheila use her cloak and disappear.

"_I think you're going to be our only hope Sheila_," he mused.

* * *

Sheila followed behind as though in a trance. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Thankful that she'd been quick enough to use her weapon, she realised that she alone had to be the one to help her brother and her friends. 

In a rare moment of anger she cursed the Realm and everything in it. She hated it and she was so tired. Tired of trying to see the positive in every situation that they faced and tired of watching Bobby's childhood slip away.

She wished with all her heart that she and her friends hadn't chosen to go on the Dungeons & Dragons ride. Hank had been so sweet that day. She couldn't believe the difference in him now.

"_You wouldn't believe it was the same person._" Sheila thought to herself.

* * *

The setting suns cast a soft glow around the surrounding landscapeShe knew that somewhere Venger would be waiting for them. All of them had quickly learnt that there was no eluding him in situations like this. She also knew that as soon as he discovered that she hadn't been caught with the others, if he didn't know already, then he would be expecting her.

Further ahead Hank, her friends and the Orcs disappeared around a bend as they made their way along the twisting mountain path. Lost in her thoughts, Sheila had fallen a short way behind. Upon realising this, she picked up her pace and followed the curving path, and then stopped short.

"_Where'd they go?_" she thought. She scanned the whole valley as far as she could see; the path ahead, the sloping mountain sides and the jagged rock faces. The suns had begun to sink lower inviting the darkness to cover the landscape. She turned a full circle in order to try and catch a glimpse of the group she'd been trailing. It was a futile effort. The path she'd been following was broken and there were several possible ways leading into the mountains to choose from.

In sheer desperation, she lowered her hood, hoping that if either Hank or Venger's Orcs saw her, they'd make an appearance. Nothing happened. The darkness grew. She sank to the ground, head in her hands as thoughts of failing her brother, Hank and her friends formed in her mind. A single tear ran down her cheek.

A voice suddenly cut through the silence, startling her.

"Do not cry Sheila."

The Thief's head turned upwards in the direction of the voice while her hands went instantly to the hood of her cloak, ready to disappear if necessary.

"Dungeon Master!" she exclaimed. She lowered her arms and sighed with relief. "Hank's captured everyone else and he's taking them all to Venger. We're in real trouble this time; I don't know what to do." She drew a shaky breath.

Dungeon Master looked at her kindly.

"Please don't give me any riddles." She pleaded quietly.

"All is not lost yet Young One," Dungeon Master told her. "The Ranger is being misguided by the Power of the Ice. This power is leading him down a dark path. It is here you will find those that you seek."

"But how-" Sheila started to ask.

"To save the Ranger, you mustfree his soul, which in turn will free your friends," Dungeon Master continued. "Only when you reach the heart, can the soul be found."

At that moment a strong wind blew through the valley. It was so strong that Sheila lifted her hand to her face to avoid the cruel air stinging her eyes. When she raised her head a moment later, the Dungeon Master had gone.

Now that she was on her own, and knowing that her friends were relying on her to help them, she fully understood why Dungeon Master's riddles and sudden disappearances frustrated Eric so much.

Sheila looked at her surroundings again, while trying to decide what to do. She noticed that one of the winding paths was enveloped in more shadows than the other trails.

"_The power is leading him down a dark path…_" Dungeon Master's words replayed in her mind.

"_That's it!_" Sheila thought to herself. "_That path is darker than the others!" _

Encouraged by her own instincts that she was going the right way, Sheila raised her hood. She was ready to fight for her friends, including the one she loved. She was more than ready to deal with Venger.

"I just hope he's ready to deal with me." She whispered to herself as she started down the path of shadows.

* * *

From one of the castle windows, with Shadow Demon hovering just behind him, Venger watched as the Ranger and the Orcs escorted his new prisoners. 

Shadow Demon stated the obvious as usual.

"The Ranger has failed to capture all of Dungeon Master's pupils and their weapons, Master."

Venger said nothing. The Ranger was returning quicker than expected and it had not been lost on him that the Thief was not among them. He was not worried. There was no way that she would let her friends stay imprisoned and face being on her own for too long.

Venger begrudgingly acknowledged the loyalty between the children. Not only did it in this instance, work in his favour, but it constantly astounded him. He himself had no-one truly faithful to him. Even Shadow Demon only served out of duty and fear. He contemplated going after the red-head himself, but after some thought, decided against it. He would be patient.

"Shall I send more Orcs to find the remaining Young One?" Venger's servant questioned further.

"No Shadow Demon," Venger answered. "Her loyalty towards her friends shall bring her to us. We shall wait."

* * *

On entering Venger's castle, the Ranger ordered the new prisoners to be taken to the dungeon. Once there, he dismissed the Orcs and stood looking at his helpless captives. 

Five misshapen ice-blocks stood against the wall. The ice was thick and it was hard to see clearly what was inside it. In turn, the captives inside could not see out. They were not fully aware of what was going on, or where they were, and sounds were muffled. Each prisoner was left to their own thoughts. Thoughts, which fuelled by the power of the ice, were full of despair.

The Ranger felt nothing for them. No pity and no shame for his actions. He smiled, an empty emotionless smile, as he walked up to the block that held the Cavalier; the red and gold of his uniform barely visible through the ice.

"Didn't think I'd do it did you?" The Ranger said softly.

"You underestimated me. Now your mistake has cost you and your friends their freedom."

His gaze went to the other ice-blocks. "I just need one more…"

The image of the Thief came to him. He could see her vividly in his minds eye. There was something about her… For a moment he faltered. It seemed like there was something there, something pushing at the back of his mind trying to resurface. A memory of some kind? The Ranger didn't know. Somehow it seemed important, like he had to remember, but then, as quickly as the feeling came, it faded. Running his hands through his hair, as if to wipe the moment away, he left the cell in search of Venger.

* * *

Sheila had followed the group into Venger's latest castle and down to the dungeon. She now watched helplessly behind Hank. At least she knew where her friends were held,and she was thankful that they hadn't been taken straight to Venger. She was now torn as to what to do next; follow Hank and try to help him, or try to free her friends? 

"_I need to try and help Hank," _she decided. _"If I manage to free the others, then there's no telling what Eric and Hank might do to each other._" With one last look at her brother's small form encased in ice, she slipped quietly out of the dark room behind the Ranger.

The Ranger moved through the castle as if he knew exactly where he was going. Somehow she knew that he was going straight to Venger. She noticed the way he walked. His shoulders seemed stronger and he held his head high with an air of arrogance. This was definitely not the Hank she knew.

"_I have to try and stop him before he gets to Venger!"_ Sheila thought. _"But how?"_

Sheila was led into a spacious stone room, similar to a Great Hall from medieval times. The room was huge and empty, except for a large throne of carved marble and stone at one end. Hank slowed his pace and came to a stop.

Dungeon Master's words came flooding back to the Thief.

"_Only when you reach the heart, can the soul be found."_

Realising that this may be her only chance, the Thief walked right up to the Ranger, faced him, and lowered her hood.

* * *

**Authors Note: Huge thanks to Realmlife for her time and help with this chapter. **


End file.
